A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical prostheses and methods of implanting same in a body of a patient, and more particularly to a subdermal mammary prosthesis for supporting breast tissue and a method of anchoring the mammary prosthesis to bone of a patient.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Efforts to surgically correct for breast ptosis, commonly known as sagging, and breast hypertrophy have heretofore involved implanting a flexible biocompatible sheet subdermally in contact with the breast tissue and attaching the sheet by sutures to muscle tissue to support and shape the breast tissue.
French Patent No. 2,682,284 to Dessart teaches a subdermal mammary prosthesis comprising a flexible collar having two asymmetrical branches which are fixed together at one point to form a frustoconical framework enveloping the breast and having an opening for the nipple and areola. The collar comprises a lower band sutured to muscle surrounding the breast tissue and an upper band sutured to the patient's pectoral muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,629 to Bustos discloses a subdermal mammary prosthesis also comprising a flexible collar designed to surround the breast to form a frustoconical support or framework. The prosthesis includes a pair of outer peripheral projections at an upper boundary thereof to be sutured to the pectoral muscles of the patient for increasing the capacity of the prosthesis to support the breast tissue.
A shortcoming of the aforementioned prior art prostheses is that they are designed to be attached to muscle tissue of the patient. As a natural consequence of aging, muscle tissue loses its firm tone, thereby diminishing its capability to provide support for the breast tissue. Over time, ptosis will recur despite the implanted prosthesis.